1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable paddle wheel propulsion device kit for canoes and the like light watercraft.
2. Descroption of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various paddle wheel apparatus, but do not show the present invention. There is a need for a portable propulsion device system which can be added to a canoe and the like watercraft which will add a steering capability if necessary and stability to the watercraft as well as exercising the legs rather than the arms.
It is well known that a canoe is unstable in water, especially when the operator is unskilled. The difficulty is increased in moving water such as in a slow moving stream. With the present invention anyone with the use of one's legs can ride a canoe and feel confident in not capsizing the canoe.
The related art will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,916 issued on Dec. 25, 1990, to Tom LeBlanc describes a paddle assembly for attachment to a canoe comprising a horizontal drive shaft with offset foot pads to form a foot operated crank with a paddle wheel having three or more paddles each on each end. The assembly is clamped onto the gunwale by a clamp having an upright splash guard and a buckled cinch strap around the bottom of the canoe. The paddles can have two distinct configurations. The first configuration consists of two or more tiered paddles with an inside wall and a rear wall to direct the water outward. The second configuration consists of a flat rectangular braced board with a hinged central panel which opens under a spring bias to permit the scooped up water to escape and closes during immersion in the water. The paddle assembly is distinguishable for its unique paddle arrangement and shape as well as the canoe fastening by a buckled cinch strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,338 issued on Apr. 16, 1985, to Noel Fanelli describes a detachable water bicycle with dual paddle wheels for a sail board having a central slot. The water bicycle has an endless chain driving a transverse shaft supporting the paddle wheels with six paddles on short shafts. Two straps support the water bicycle on the sail board. The water bicycle is distinguishable for its bicycle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,700 issued on Mar. 9, 1982, to Charles D. Price describes a watercraft with two pontoons operated by a paddle wheel positioned between them in the bow. A semicircular housing covers the six-paddle paddle wheel driven directly by pedals on a crank. The watercraft is distinguishable for its single paddle wheel directly driven by pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 575,180 issued on Jan. 12, 1897, to Charles A. Sulzman describes a marine velocipede comprising a rear paddle wheel with chained blades on four sprocket wheels connected by a drive chain to a wheelless bicycle in the bow of a pontoon boat and between the pontoons. An aft guard or fender is positioned behind the rear paddle wheel. The velocipede is distinguishable for its centered paddle wheel construction.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,119,721 published on Nov. 23, 1983, for Edward Tweg describes a collapsible paddle boat comprising two pontoons, a seat, a rudder, and a forward pedal actuated pair of paddles. The paddles slide up and down rods and forward and backward (out of the water) without the use of gears, transmissions or chains which distinguishes this mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,732 issued on Dec. 17, 1996, to Charles R. Owen describes a foot or hand operated paddle propulsion system for a variety of differently sized and configured watercraft. A vertically supported canoe paddle is supported by a C-clamp or bow (stern) plate on a flat or V-shaped bow or stern of a boat. The basic units are the rigid supporting subframe on the bow or stern, a connecting frame of a telescoping hollow beam and a terminus resting against the boat seat to wedge the apparatus in the boat. A cable from the pair of pedals suspended from the connecting frame controls the pitch or sweep of the paddle. The system is distinguishable for its reliance on a single paddle blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,501 issued on May 6, 1997, to Xiaohai He describes a three-pontoon water bike driven by a paddle wheel positioned behind the front pontoon and between the rear pair of pontoons. Eight paddles are on each of two wheels having a U-shaped paddle having a narrow proximate end adjacent the axle and distal broad ends. The water bike is distinguishable for its three pontoons and permanent structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a portable paddle wheel propulsion device which is economical and adaptable to canoes or light watercraft is desired.